Feed Into Me
by xdreamofmex
Summary: Klaus tries giving Caroline a lesson on how to feed without hurting someone, but things don't always go as planned.


"Caroline." Klaus murmured softly. He looked at her as if she was the most gentle object he had ever seen. "You can do this." He encouraged.

Caroline shook her head rapidly, knowing that she couldn't. Feeding on an innocent human being? She couldn't do it, but she knew she had to. Because if she didn't she could really hurt someone. And that was worse than just feeding on someone.

"What if I hurt him?" Caroline asked as she peered at the man in front of her. He didn't look scared. He looked emotionless. Caroline knew Klaus compelled him- he had to of. She didn't want him to be afraid. Even though he had every reason to.

"You won't, love. I'm right here." Klaus promised, a soothing tone in his voice. Caroline inhaled deeply, closing her bright blue eyes. Her vision was engulfed by darkness. Sighing, she slowly moved towards the dull man, his gaze unmoving. She tucked her bottom lip under her top, and bit down. She felt so nervous. She had to keep control. Control.

"That's it love." Klaus encouraged, walking closer to Caroline and the stranger. She looked into Klaus's eyes, looking for a sign. He tilted his head to the side, giving her a motivational smile. It tugged at the ends of his mouth, making his stubble overlap. Caroline's teeth released her lip, her tongue licking over the surface of her pinkish lips. Klaus felt her hesitation and sighed. "Let us start with something simpler." He suggested, pulling back a part of the sleeve of his Henley. Caroline's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Klaus nodded towards his wrist, and then she finally understood.

Tentatively, Caroline's slim fingers grasped his soft wrist, feeling over the veins. She knew what lay inside. It was what she had been craving. She cradled the wrist in her light cream colored hands, and slowly moved it towards her mouth. Caroline's eyes were permanently locked on Klaus's, not wavering one bit when her fangs broke the skin of his wrist. He sucked in a sharp breath. The feeling of her lips on his skin- let's just say he needs to find a way to calm down. Caroline's eyes finally fluttered closed, enjoying the thick coppery substance.

She pulled the wrist closer to her mouth, leaving no space between her and Klaus. Klaus knew he should stop her, after all she has taken a good amount. Klaus was reeling in the pleasure. Euphoric feelings came with her drinking his blood. All he wanted to do was bite into her creamy shoulder. To do such a sinful act of blood-sharing. If only for a moment. A single moment.

The compelled man in the room forgotten, Klaus's fangs attached onto her fare-skinned shoulder. Caroline tensed immediately, but slowly relaxed, a moan vibrating against his wrist. Klaus felt bursts of pleasure surge throughout his body, as did Caroline. Caroline couldn't hold back the noises threatening to escape. Dirty noises. Noises that had only been shared with the people she had slept with. Klaus's free hand wrapped around her waist, his hand firmly grasping her hip. Suddenly, Klaus and Caroline were against a wall. Drinking as fast and as much as they could from the other. Moans and groans were the only sounds in the room besides the suckling noises of their mouths against each others flesh. Caroline quickly pulled back. Klaus followed her, trying to catch his breath. His growing erection prominent. Caroline's eyes bulged when she saw it, not at all containing the gasp that flew through her lips. Klaus had heavy lids, and lust filled eyes. Caroline stared deeply into his eyes. She took a step closer to his already way too close body, wanting to touch him.

"Love..." He warned. Hesitance overwhelmed him. He didn't want Caroline to do this because she was on a blood high. He wanted her to do this because she wanted to do this, that she was ready to do this.

"Please." She begged, pulling his body closer. Caroline looked into his ocean blue eyes. "I need you." She told him, looking down at his grey t-shirt. Her two hands gripped the neckline of the material. And with the flick of her wrists she tore it straight down the middle. Klaus's eyes darkened considerably. He wanted her, and he wanted her now.

With a growl, Klaus's hands gripped her bottom. Caroline gasped, a small teasing smile on her face. "Is that all you got?" She asked huskily. His smirk was teasing, but also filled with such lust.

"Oh darling, you haven't seen nothing yet."


End file.
